


this one was even more of a group effort so who knows

by Kageprofanboy123



Series: Jefferson the cumslut [5]
Category: History RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Look they yiff to cool cat saves the day, M/M, Thomas jefferson gets fucked by communism, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageprofanboy123/pseuds/Kageprofanboy123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what am i going to summarize Mao is a furry and yiffs Thomas Jefferson</p>
            </blockquote>





	this one was even more of a group effort so who knows

Thomas Jefferson was on his way to the movie theater feeling nervous and exited, he was about to meet Mao in person for the first time. Ever since he met the other man in a craigslist forum he had known that they were meant for each other. Jefferson arrived at the theater to see a man wearing a cat fursuit, he instantly knew that this was his date. Jefferson walked up too the man he knew must be Mao and introduced himself. Mao replied "nice too meet you in person at last, now let's get high and fuck" and then pulled out a bong. they both stood in the corner of the movie theater taking hits until they were blazed as hell. they walked into the movie horny and ready to yiff.

 

After they had sat down in the back row cool cat began playing and Mao was hard and dripping from seeing that cool furry ass on the big screen. Jefferson undressed and pulled a bottle of weed lube so that his crispy pasta hole could be just as high as the rest if him. Mao watched Jefferson finger himself and then grabbed him and pulled them both into the aisle beneath the seats. Jefferson kept fingering himself loving the feeling of his ass getting more and more high, basking in Mao's gaze as the communist furry began to pull out his dick from the fursuit, Jefferson gasped when he saw it. Mao's hammer of communism was sheathed in some kind of dildo with an inflatable knot, Jefferson could hardly wait.Mao lowered Jefferson onto his huge commie sickle as cool cat began singing in the background, the sound of cool cat's sexy feline voice only mad Mao more aroused. Jefferson was fully seated on Mao's Zedong and Mao began to thrust into the former president while Jefferson moaned in pleasure. Jefferson wasn't even sure to handle the pleasure coursing through him as Mao shoved his knot into the macaroni man he began to inflate the dildo loving the feeling of it over his cock. Jefferson grabbed onto Mao's furry shoulders feeling himself locked to the communist dicktator by the huge knot. they listened to the sound of cool cat defeating bullies while Mao rocked into Jefferson not able to thrust due to the knot.

 

When the movie ended the knot shrank and Mao pulled out of Jefferson high asshole. Mao then picked up Jefferson and carried him into his car. The whole time Mao was driving he thought about all the ways they could fuck. Sadly since Mao was both high and wearing a fursuit, causing them to have a fatal car wreck on the way home. Don't drive while high, do you want someone to find your dead body in a fursuit?

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to vocaloid music the entire time i wrote this and weed lube is a real thing.


End file.
